


oddly non-plot driven forcibly diverse cw cast

by orphan_account



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, M/M, This is probably very OOC, enjoy i guess, peep that ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-10-21 06:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10679292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: zack attack: white people are crazybitch slap master: i am the only white person herehart attack: clink clink bitch





	1. cw

**Author's Note:**

> if i get this fic out before i get my cranscott one out ill jason scott myself into the sun
> 
> damn me back at it again with the groupchat fanfictions
> 
> usernames are pretty easy to figure out im not gonna explain it

**zack taylor added jason scott, william cranston, kimberly hart, and trini kwan to a group chat!**

zack taylor: damn yall gotta get more creative with your names

trini kwan: says you??

**zack taylor changed their name to zack attack**

zack attack: try again sweetie

trini kwan: you can go choke

william cranston: Why does Zack beed to choke?

trini kwan: honey the adults are talking 

william cranston: ?

jason scott: leave him alone he is perfectly capable of joining an adult conversation

kimberly hart: boyfriend to the rescue

jason scott: choke

william cranston: Why do Kimberly and Zack need to choke? Can someone explain?

zack attack: your use of proper grammar and capitalization alarms me

jason scott: fucker its punctuation not grammar

jason scott: no wonder you're failing mrs. xyna's class

zack attack: TOO FAR

**kimberly hart changed their name to hart attack**

zack attack: matching

hart attack: regret

**jason scott changed their name to bitch slap master**

hart attack: JASON WINS

trini kwan: COVERS BILLY'S EARS

trini kwan: NO PROFANITY IN MY CHURCH

william cranston: I'm so confused. 

bitch slap master: billyyyyy change your nameeee

william cranston: Why?

trini kwan: be ~radical~

trini kwan: skates away on heelys

hart attack: everyday we stray further and further away from God's light

**trini kwan changed their name to bee attack**

bitch slap master: i??

bee attack: bees are yellow i am yellow i am a bee

bee attack: buzz buzz motherfucker

william cranston: Language, please.

bee attack: sorry buba

bee attack: WAIT JASON'S USERNAME LITERALLY HAS BITCH IN IT

william cranston: Jason swears like a sailor, and I've said every bad word except the f word and the c word.

bee attack: this is boyfriend privileges

bee attack: wait c word?

william cranston: You know!

bee attack: i dont??

bee attack: amERICA EXPLAIN

william cranston: It's what Jason called Amanda...

bitch slap master: oooooh, cunt

bee attack: LaNgUaGe

bitch slap master: my bad

william cranston: Bab, what should my username be?

bitch slap master: OH SHIT DO LITTLE BOY BLUE

william cranston: Little Boy Blue?

bitch slap master: YESSSS

hart attack; little bab blue

bitch slap master: hey thats me and billy's thing >:(

zack attack: billy and i's*

zack attack: ""no wonder you're failing mrs. xyna's""

bitch slap master: i will smack you into the sun

bitch slap master: also my grade is an A, what's yours

zack attack: a c but i try hard

bitch slap master: good enough buddy

**william cranston changed their name to little bab blue**

bitch slap master: YESS!!!!!!!!!!!

bee attack: gay ass

hart attack: says the lesbian???

bee attack: first of all rude

little bab blue: I'm sad it wouldn't let me capitalize Little Bab Blue :(

bitch slap master: :(

* * *

 

bitch slap master: IM SCREAMING J FORGOT ALPHA WAS STILL HERE AND I WAS TRAINING SINGING APPLAUSE BY LADY GAGA AT THE TOP OF MY LUNGS AND HE FELL OFF ONE OF THE LEDGES AND SAID "MASTER JASON, I BELIEVE YOU EARTHLINGS SAY, THE F*CK?" AND I LAUGHRD SO HARD I GOT KNOCKED OUT BY A PUTTY

hart attack: WHY DO YOU LISTEN TO LADY GAGA

bitch slap master: WHY DONT YOU

little bab blue: I like Lady Gaga!

bitch slap master: reason number one im dating you

little bab blue: Wasn't reason number one you wanted to steal all my sweaters?

bitch slap master: shhhhh

bitch slap master: dont expose me like this

little bab blue: Sorry.

bitch slap master: nONONON DONT BE SAD

bee attack: LOOK WHAT YOU DID

hart attack: GET IN THE CORNER AND THINK ABOUT WHAT YOUVE DONE

zack attack: B I T C H

bitch slap master: this is r u d e

bitch slap master: brb have to yell at zordon for being a dick

little bab blue: Keep it to a PG-13 level, please.

bitch slap master: ♡♡

zack attack: uGH

* * *

 

bitch slap master: did zack just punch my ex lead on the football team

bee attack: ex?? like yall fucked??

bee attack: f*cked

bitch slap master: no you nut as in used to be

bitch slap master: okay but did zack punch him or

zack attack: he said he was gonna call donald trump and deport me and my mother but jokes on him we're citizens so i decked him in the jaw

zack attack: most likely will be suspended

bitch slap attack: "We did it, Jamal! We stopped racism!"

zack attack: its your people who made me do this

zack attack: white people are crazy

bitch slap attack: i am the only white person here

hart attack: clink clink bitch

bee attack: meme references i have noticed so far: 2

bee attack: three counting jason's existence

* * *

 

little bab blue: HELP ZACK JS TRYING TO TEACH ME HOW TO TYPE IN MEME AND I DONT UNDERSTAND HE TURNED AUTOVORRWCT ON MY PHONE OFF I TYOE TOO FAST FKR THIS

little bab blue: HES CALLING M A NORMIE AND SAYONG J NEED TO "LEARN HE WAY OF THE MEME" WHAT IS THIS??

bitch slap attack: ZACKARY TAYLOR LEAVE MY BOYFRIEND ALONE BEFORE I SHOVE A SAUCE PAN IN YOUR URETHRA

bee attack: WHAT ARE YOU GUYS ON AND WHERE CAN I GET SOME

hart attack: guys i leave for two minutes

little bab blue: IA M NLT A NMORMIE

little bab blue: I KNWO MEMES I KNWO WHAT THEY ARE THEY AR ENKT A LNAVUWAGE

little bab blue: U CANT GET MY CAPS LOCKF LFF HE GOT KT STUCKCK HELP

zack attack: BULLYING AT ITS FINEST


	2. fake flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bitch slap master: trini
> 
> bitch slap master: billy and i are going on our first official date
> 
> bee attack: bring flowers and bees
> 
> bee attack: lots of bees
> 
> bitch slap master: im never talking to you again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here we go again

**bee**

bitch slap master: trini help

bee attack: its four in the fucking morning

bee attack: why are you awake

bitch slap master: i have reasons you dont need to know and that i dont need to disclose

bitch slap master: anyway

bee attack: this shit can wait til the morning

bitch slap master: trini

bitch slap master: billy and i are going on our first official date

bee attack: bring flowers and bees

bee attack: lots of bees

bitch slap master: im never talking to you again

bee attack: do you want my help or not

bitch slap master: yes

bee attack: alright

bee attack: give me a game plan

bee attack: whats your idea

bitch slap master: go to that fancy ass resturant called fuckin angel's dick or something

bee attack: it's angel's cod but whatever

bitch slap master: eat there, i was thinking about the dock to stargaze but then

bitch slap master: anyways

bitch slap master: head up to the mountains and stargaze like idiots

bitch slap master: not sure if i'd drop him off at home or at my place or maybe we'd crash under the stars in my truck

bee attack: i

bee attack: good god im emotional

bee attack: how pure

bitch slap attack: is it good enough for billy though?? i want it to be perfect

bee attack: it will never be perfect perfect is fake perfect doesnt exist perfect is a thot

bitch slap master: okay then

bitch slap master: i have one week to fix anything wrong with this

bee attack: good night have fun

bitch slap master: its time for school already

bee attack: GOD FUCKING DAMN IT SCOTT

* * *

  **go go**

bee attack: jason had me up for two fucking hours im so mad

little bab blue: one, language

little bab blue: two, why?

little bab blue: also i cant fix my keyboard somehow? zack, like, locked it. bitter.

zack attack: ;^)

bitch slap master: ARE YOU KIDSING ME ITS SUPPOSED TO RAIN ON SATURDAY

bitch slap master: UGH

little bab blue: oh no! thats our date night! ;^;

bee attack: why is it that when billy uses outdated faces theyre cute

bee attack: but any other time i want death

little bab blue: MY FAVORITE FACE IS THIS!

little bab blue: B^)

little bab blue: HE HAS SUNGLASSES!

bitch slap master: ,,,baby youre so sweet and innocent

little bab blue: jason i have stabbed a man

bitch slap master: ,,

zack attack: my fave emoticon is !^!

hart attack: mine is '-' matched with ,_,

little bab blue: ONE LOOKS UP AND THE OTHER LOOKS DOWN

hart attack: <3

bee attack: tbh mine is uwu

bitch slap master: WEEB

bitch slap master: mine is /-/

bee attack: \ _ \

bitch slap master: 80% chance of rain  :(

little bab blue: nooooo i love rain! jusr not floods because floods start from puddles which gett bigger into streams then into rivers then into lakes then into oceans and i drowned in an ocean once so dont like floods

bitch slap master: babe could you maybe

bitch slap master: not mention the whole dying thing

little bab blue: right. sorry guys. sorry jase.

bee attack: zack and kim say "♡♡♡" and so do i

little bab blue: ♡♡♡♡ right back!

bitch slap master: ♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

bee attack: extra ass

bitch slap master: :))))

* * *

 

bitch slap master: RAIN IS OFFICIALLY OUT OF THE PICTURE

bitch slap master: THANKS ALAN SILLENCE

little bab blue: yay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

little bab blue: (>♡^♡)>

little bab blue: ITS A HUG

bitch slap master: <(♡^♡<)!!!!

bee attack: IM HAVING 2009 FLASHBACKS

bitch slap master: leave him ALONE

* * *

 

bitch slap master: im gonna fucking murder that ed sheran looking ass

bitch slap master: INHALES SHARPLY

bitch slap master: IF ONE MORE FUCKING PERSON HUGS BILLY WHEN HE SAYS NO THANK YOU AND GETS UNCOMFORTABLE BECAUSE OF HIS AUTISM AND THEY JUST IGNORE IT AND DONT TAKE INTO ACCOUNT THAT HE IS ONLY COMFORTABLE WITH PEOPLE HE KNOWS R E A L L Y WELL IM GONNA FUCKING PULL A HANNAH BAKERRRRR

hart attack: PREACH PREACH PREACH

little bab blue: bab it was just one time you dont need tk fight?

little bab blue: to*

little bab blue: zack i hate you for turning off autocorrect

zack attack: ♡

zack attack: also @ jason me too

bee attack: im small im gay and ready to throw these little hands

hart attack: chicken little

little bab blue: HAHA

zack attack: speaking of hannah baker

zack attack: i hate 13RY

hart attack: its super gross it glorifies sucide basically

bee attack: uGH

little bab blue: according to research ive done on suicide hotlines and therapists in lgbt, young student, and depression areas, the directors, or the people of 13 Reasons Why, did everything they were NOT supposed to do on suicide and suicide prevention.

little bab blue: paris jackson spoke on the matter as well and said the same thing.

bee attack: clap emoji

bee attack: wait why were you researching suicide stuff are you okay

little bab blue: jason told me he was having some verg bad thoughts and was worried that he may do something bad so i researched many areas including lgbt, abusive parents -- both verbally and physically --, depression, anxiety/anxiety related disorders, and ptsd.

bee attack: ????¿¿¿¿?¿?¿??¿¿¿

bee attack: jason lee scott explain yourself

bitch slap master: billy what i said i was worried maybe id get ptsd or something from the whole rita thing so i wanted you to grab me some numbers just in case

little bab blue: thats not what you told me?

bitch slap master: i mustve misspoken im sorry about that

little bab blue: ...

bee attack: billy just hit us with the fuckin ... somethings up lets go 

bitch slap master: trini thats the typing thing

bee attack: excuse me

hart attack: ???what is happening???

zack attack: i fell asleep what did i miss

bitch slap master: nothing

bitch slap master: im gonna go train and organize some stuff then go to bed

bitch slap master: night billy 

bitch slap master: night fellas

little bab blue: ...

little bab blue: he didnt sign off with a heart like he does

little bab blue: did i do something wrong?

bee attack: no hon jason is tired

bee attack: he was up all night planning for saturday!!

bee attack: its almost midnight, too, so we should all crash

bee attack: nighty night ♡♡

little bab blue: night night

hart attack: ♡♡♡♡

zack attack: single as shit but at least im fit

hart attack: why now of all times

zack attack: man idk

zack attack: nighty night ♡♡♡

* * *

 

**red ♡**

**tues. may 21, 2017. 11:57 pm**

little bab blue: why did you lie to everyone?

little bab blue: you know that talking to friends helps feelings?

little bab blue: ...

little bab blue: goodnight jason

little bab blue: i love you

little bab blue: ♡♡

* * *

 

**blue ♡**

**wed. may 22, 2017. 1:54**

bitch slap master: i love you ♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yet again: not autistic but i took what i know from billy's character (first jason/billy hug "please dont touch me" and then the second where billy,,, ahem,, and then he runs up and hugs jason) in this movie!! correct me if i portrayed anything incorrectly!!!
> 
> oooo we got some jason shit going on heeeeere
> 
> next update will be about the date probably lmao
> 
> as always leave a comment, kudos, bookmark, whatever you want!!! ily my little chicks

**Author's Note:**

> i hope i didnt portray billy wrong please tell me if i did!!
> 
> ily all you nuggets enjoy


End file.
